Same Old Lang Syne
by taidigimon
Summary: Matt sees Mimi again after many years. Song fic: Same Old Lang Syne by Dan Fogelberg. I hope it's better then it sounds, kinda short, too... MattMimi, kinda Taiora mentioned, you can ignore it


This is a great story for Matt/Mimi fans. For Izzy/Mimi fans too, if you don' read the song...

The song that I've used, Same Old Lang Syne by Dan Fogelberg, is in _intalics_. I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR SAME OLD LANG SYNE!!!!!!! If I did, do you think I'd be writing here? I mean. Come on! Oh, and my cousin owns Pepsi! Ever seen those commercials? Anyway, on to my story!

Same Old Lang Syne

by taidigimon

"Oh, jeez, look there's Mimi," thought Matt as he walked into the grocery store that Yolie's family owned.

"Oh, hello, Matt," said Yolie's dad.

"Hello Mr. Inoue."

"A nice Christmas Eve, isn't it?"

"I guess..."

_Met my old lover in the grocery store, The snow was falling Christmas Eve_

He walked over to her, to the frozen section. He touched her on the sleeve.

_I stole behind her in the frozen foods, And I touched her on the sleeve_

"Huh?" Mimi asked as she turned around to face the smiling-blond-man standing behind her.

"Do I know y---Matt!"

She then hugged him and spilled her purse.

_ She didn't recognize the face at first, But then her eyes flew open wide She went to hug me and she spilled her purse, And we laughed until we cried_

"Let's go buy this?"

"Sure."

They walked to the checkout and Mimi paid for the food and got it bagged.

_ We took her groceries to the checkout stand, The food was totaled up and bagged_

"Ummmm..."

"So I heard Sora and Tai are expecting another child?..."

"I think so... You'd think after a while Sora would be happy with three boys... And after all those miscarriages..."

"Well, as Tai says she puts it, 'I'm not gonna give up until I have a girl so my mother can have a granddaughter'. But he thinks Sora just wants a little girl and just doesn't want to admit it."

_ We stood there lost in our embarrassment, As the conversation dragged_

"Want to go to a bar or something?"

"Sure, but let's take my car."

_ We went to have ourselves a drink or two_

"Ok, that's like the 27th millionth bar we've gone past."

"And to make matters worse, they're all closed."

"Thank you for the stunning report."

"Welcome. Why don't we just go to the liquor store?"

"I'd never thought I'd say this, but good idea."

_ But couldn't find an open bar We bought a six-pack at the liquor store And we drank it in her car_

"To innocence!"

"To innocence!"

"I heard Kari gave Miko to Tai."

"She did. And he still has her! She's an old, old, old, cat now." 

_ We drank a toast to innocence We drank a toast to now And tried to reach beyond the emptiness But neither one knew how_

"I married Izzy. He became an architect. He keeps me warm and safe and dry."

"Do you love him?" 

"I'd like to say that..."

"The years have been a friend to you. Your eyes are still as blue."

_She said she'd married her an architect Who kept her warm and safe and dry She would have liked to say she loved the man But she didn't like to lie I said the years had been a friend to her And that her eyes were still as blue But in those eyes I wasn't sure if I saw Doubt or gratitude_

"I saw you in the record stores. You must be doing well."

"The audience is heavenly, but the traveling is hell."

_ She said she saw me in the record stores And that I must be doing well I said the audience was heavenly But the traveling was hell_

"To now!"

"To now!"

_ We drank a toast to innocence We drank a toast to now And tried to reach beyond the emptiness But neither one knew how We drank a toast to innocence We drank a toast to time Reliving in our eloquence Another 'auld lang syne'_

"Oh, sorry. I just drank the last can."

"Oh, that's OK. I didn't really want anymore... See you later, maybe?"

_ The beer was empty and our tongues were tired, And running out of things to say_

Mimi gave Matt a quick kiss as he got out. Matt watched her drive away with a small, familiar pain in his heart that he couldn't quite place.

_ The beer was empty and our tongues were tired And running out of things to say She gave a kiss to me as I got out And I watched her drive away Just for a moment I was back at school And felt that old familiar pain And as I turned to make my way back home The snow turned into rain_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? I think it's not to bad, better then some of the other stuff I've written... Thanks for reading! -taidigimon


End file.
